Night of dreams
by Sarista
Summary: Ich sehne mich nach meiner Liebe wie immer, aber etwas ist anders. Es sollte ein Kuss der Nacht sein, aber... aber seine Augen sind geöffnet und sehen mich an.


Anmerkung: Diese Story ist für Iljana. Ihre Wunschfic. Dementsprechend ist die Story ihr gewidmet. Ich freue mich wie immer über eure Kommentare. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
Night of dreams  
  
Langsam steh ich auf. Meine roten Haare schimmern leicht im Schein des Mondes. Ich schleiche zu dem Bett neben meinem, wie jede Nacht seit fast einem Jahr. Ich knie mich vorsichtig neben das Bett, öffne die Vorhänge und gucke auf meinen besten Freund herab.  
  
Ach Harry, wenn du nur wüsstest, was wirklich in mir vorgeht. Wenn du nur wüsstest, wie sehr du mir wehtust. Wie sehr du mich verletzt, ohne es zu ahnen. Schließlich spiele ich nach außen hin noch immer den besten Freund. Aber ich empfinde schon längst mehr für dich, als Freundschaft. Was du wohl zu meinen Gefühlen sagen würdest. Würdest du mich dafür hassen? Auf jeden Fall würdest du mich nicht mehr an dich ranlassen. Ich könnte dich nie mehr beobachten. Ich könnte nie mehr in deiner Nähe sein. Das würde ich nicht ertragen. Ich würde daran zerbrechen, wie der Spiegel durch meine Faust. Ja, ich habe ihn zerbrochen. Nicht irgendwer, den ich nicht gesehen habe. Sondern ich. Warum? Ganz einfach: Ich hasse mein Äußeres. Ein Äußeres, dass du nicht liebst. Ein Äußeres, das für dich das Äußere eines Freundes ist, nicht eines Geliebten. Ich hasse mich für meine Gefühle zu dir, für meine Sehnsucht nach deiner Liebe.  
  
Langsam beuge ich mein Gesicht zu dir herab, wie jede Nacht. Wieder befeuchte ich diene Lippen mit meiner Zunge und wieder hauche ich dir ein wenig meines Atems auf die Lippen. Und wieder berühre ich deine Lippen sanft mit den meinen. Doch dann...  
  
Dieser Blick. Warum kann ich deine grünen Augen sehen? Du solltest schlafen. Warum schläfst du nicht?  
  
Erschrocken weiche ich zurück. Jetzt ist alles aus. Du hast mein Geheimnis erkannt. Du hast erkannt, was ich für dich empfinde. Hasst du mich jetzt? Es ist egal. Ich will die Antwort nicht hören. Ich drehe mich um und renne. Ich weiß nicht wohin, aber das ist auch egal. Es ist egal, solange es weit weg von deinen Augen ist. Den Augen, die fragen werden, warum ich dich geküsst habe. Weit weg...  
  
Erstaunt richte ich mich auf. Träume ich noch? Hat Ron mich wirklich geküsst? War das wirklich Ron? Empfindet er mehr für mich als Freundschaft? Liebe? Warum ist er weggerannt? Wohin ist er gerannt? Soll ich ihm folgen?  
  
Ich muss ihm folgen! Wir müssen miteinander reden und diese Sache klären!  
  
Aber wo ist er? Auf einem der Türme? Wohl kaum. Da ist die Gefahr zu groß, dass er entdeckt wird und zurück muss. In der Heulenden Hütte? Wohl kaum. Der Weg dahin ist ihm bestimmt zu weit. Am See? Das wird es sein! Dort kommt er leicht hin, dort suchen die Lehrer nicht nach Schülern und dort kann man wunderbar nachdenken.  
  
Also los. Aber was wenn er nicht dort ist? Wo soll ich dann suchen? Aber darüber kann ich ja auch später nachdenken.  
  
Wenn ich ihn finde, was werde ich sagen? Wie werde ich das Gespräch beginnen? Wird er mir zuhören?  
  
Schnell durchquere ich die Räumlichkeiten der Gryffindors. Zum Glück schlafen die anderen alle schon. Hastig renne ich die Gänge entlang. Schaue immer wieder aus den Fenstern, um ihn schon jetzt zu entdecken. Nach einer Rekordzeit erreiche ich endlich das Tor. Zu meinem Glück steht heute kein Lehrer Wache. Kaum stehe ich draußen, sehe ich ihn auch schon. Sein roter Schopf, welcher vom Mondlicht erhellt wird. Er geht also wirklich zum See. Aber wenn ich ihm jetzt hinterher renne, wird er mich sehen und verschwinden. Also erst abwarten und langsam hinterher schleichen.  
  
Jetzt hat er sich hingesetzt. Das ist meine Chance. Elegant trete ich aus dem Schatten der Bäume und in sein Blickfeld. Er zuckt zusammen. Er hat also wirklich nicht mit meinem Erscheinen gerechnet.  
  
'Harry, ich...'  
  
Warum stottert er so? Ist es ihm peinlich?  
  
'Es tut mir leid, ich...'  
  
Was tut dir leid? Dass du mir meinen sehnlichsten Wunsch erfüllt hast? Warum tut dir so etwas leid?  
  
'Ich... Ich wollte es dir eigentlich nicht anvertrauen. Ich wollte unsere Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel setzten und ich...'  
  
Weiß er überhaupt, was ich für ihn empfinde? Kennt er meine Gefühle? Wenn ja, warum spricht er dann so?  
  
'Ich...'  
  
Stopp! Dieses Gestotter brauch ich nicht zu hören! Ich weiß wie er fühlt, denn ich fühle genauso.  
  
Er scheint schon wieder ansetzten zu wollen, aber diesmal werde ich ihn gleich stoppen.  
  
Zum zweiten mal an diesem Abend berühren sich unsere Lippen, aber diesmal durch mich und nicht durch ihn...  
  
Er küsst mich! Er berührt meine Lippen mit seinen! Warum? Empfindet er das Gleiche für mich, wie ich für ihn? Liebt er mich? Ich brauche Gewissheit. Ich muss es aus seinem Mund hören.  
  
Er scheint mir meinen Wunsch aus den Augen zu lesen, denn ein paar Sekunden später höre ich ihn flüstern: 'Ich liebe dich.'  
  
Ich scheine zu schweben. Nehme kaum wahr, wie ich ihm die gleichen Worte zuflüstere, wie sich unsere Lippen erneut vereinen, wie wir erneut verschmelzen. Langsam löst sich sein Mund von meinen. Aber nicht um ganz zu verschwinden. Kurz darauf fühle ich seine Lippen tiefer wandern. An mein Schlüsselbein, auf meinen unbedeckten Oberkörper. Langsam lasse ich mich ins Gras gleiten und genieße einfach. Genieße das erste Mal die Berührungen eines Mannes, seine Berührungen. Mittlerweile ist er an meinen Hüftknochen angekommen, schiebt meine Schlafanzughose hinunter und bedeckt nun auch meinen unterleib mit seinen Liebkosungen. Er ist göttlich! Allerdings muss ich erstaunt feststellen, dass ich mehr will. Ich will nicht nur berührt werden, ich will ihn auch berühren. Und das tue ich auch. Ich ziehe ihn zu mir und entledige ihn von seinem Umhang, welcher uns als Unterlage dient. Nun bin ich an der Reihe. Auch meine Küsse bedecken seinen Körper. Kurz bevor ich bei seinen Hüftknochen ankomme, zieht er mich wieder zu sich hinauf. Wir versinken in einem langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Und dann... Dann dreht er mich langsam um und... Und lässt seinen Finger langsam in mich gleiten. Wow! Ich hatte nie gedacht, dass mich so etwas erregen würde, aber es ist gigantisch! Ich möchte ihn auch so berühren. Ich möchte, dass er das gleiche erlebt wie ich. Aber das ging nun nicht mehr. Denn nun konnte ich nicht mehr reagieren, ich war zu gefesselt von meinen Gefühlen...  
  
'Ja, ich will!'  
  
Ron hat wirklich mit ja geantwortet. Er liebt mich wirklich. Wir sind jetzt schon zwei Jahre zusammen und trotzdem war ich mir seiner Liebe noch nie so sicher. All unsere Freunde sind hier und er steht zu unserer Liebe. Er steht zu mir. Wie sehr ich auch geträumt habe, keiner meiner Träume war so schön wie die jetzige Realität. Und das wird hoffentlich auch immer so bleiben...  
  
Ende  
  
Anmerkung: So, ähm, hat es euch gefallen? Ich habe einfach mal eine neue Schreibweise ausprobiert und hoffe sie gefällt euch. Auf bald Sarista 


End file.
